Bloody Mary
by tamachon
Summary: AU Valentine Oneshot. Order it and see them fall in love. KaiMei for amaranth lantern.


**Title**: Bar

**Author**: millionPieces

**Genre**: Romance.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: They became friends in December, fell in love in January and finally dated on February – all happened in one place.

**Warning**: A huge amount of blink-ness and _extreme_ randomness ahead! I've warned ya.

Snow was falling in the middle of December when she stepped on the front door of that bar, and first met him, looking beautiful and all, with a flowing red dress and furry, brown jacket.

If he didn't know better, she looked like a high-class madam who just finished up a fight with her rich husband and then decided to run away from his house, along with his money, dramatically ending up standing before the small bar.

But judging from the stares that his other customers gave her, there's no doubt that they all knew her.

_Too _well for his taste.

One of them then licked his lips when she swayed her hips and walked towards the blue-haired bartender.

"Merry Christmas, Miss-"

"Bloody Mary,"

He blinked.

Her voice was husky but with a hint of sexiness in it. The way she said those words almost make him gape, but thousands of experience had made his face still straight – with a brow raised, I mean.

"Allrighty, Miss!"

He then turned around and began preparing the said drink.

But he could still feel her eyes on him.

"Are you new here?" came a sudden question from the red-haired woman.

He smiled. "Yup, I moved here yesterday, but I've worked in a bar before, so…" he then served a glass filled of red liquid to her, "I already knew about you, Miss."

Her eyes widened a little, but she quickly plastered a smirk on her red lips. "I'm really popular then,"

Chuckling, he closed his eyes. "Totally."

She gulped down the drink before smacking her lips. "Blame my ex-husband for what I've became,"

"Can't believe that someone ran away from a beautiful woman like you." The man shrugged as he scanned her.

Red hair, eyes, clothes, with even reddish, tanned skin. Just like a rose.

Beautiful indeed, he thought.

"Yeah, I know, no need to say something like that," she muttered, checking at her nails.

He blinked. "Wow, did I say that out loud?"

And she laughed, good-naturedly.

"You're interesting." She chuckled. "Wanna drink? On me, off course,"

The blue-haired boy smiled. "No, thanks," he declined softly as he opened a cup. "I prefer ice cream."

She laughed even more and then said,

"Well, Merry Christmas,"

* * *

They quickly became friends, really close friends.

So close that it even seemed that they've known each other for who knows how long.

She talked almost about everything; about her past and experiences, the bad ones and the good ones, and he was always willing to listen.

There were times when she came to him, crying like crazy, and there were times when she walked past him, hugging a stranger while occasionally pecking him on the lips.

But he always ignored those moments.

Because what could he do?

That's her job; pleasuring some random men to keep on living and paying off those debts her former husband left her to take care of.

So when she asked him whether he think her job is disgusting or not, he immediately said that,

"Yea, I think you should stop doing it. It's bad for your health."

He expected her to be mad about his answer but instead, she laughed, almost uncontrollably, while saying,

"That's a good one, Kaito! Ahahahaha!"

Blink.

He just could never understand her weird sense of humor.

"I really meant it, Mei-chan."

Her laughter stopped.

"Okay, I'll stop…"

Blink _again_.

"Just joking! Ahahahaha~!"

Blink even _more_.

"AHAHAHAHA~!"

What a _strange_ woman.

* * *

What greeted Kaito on the 21th January was a morning call from Meiko.

So early that Kaito could not process her words well enough for him to understand.

Wait, did she just say that she finally got a job?

At that, Kaito nearly fell of his bed, surprise written all over his face.

Did she really put his words in heart?

He immediately asked her about how in the name of heaven she finally got a job after selling her body to stranger for like… two years!

"Well, I begged my cousin to give me a job as a chef at her restaurant," she answered casually.

_And by that she meant a person who cooks ramen…_

Maybe he should ask her about why didn't she beg her cousin to give her a job two years ago but one big question appeared in his mind like a rocket.

"You can ACTUALLY cook?"

_Bam bam __**bam**__._

"Hohoho, I'm still a **woman**, Kaito. A frickin' big-breasted _woman _SO DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY AMAZING COOKING SKILL!"

"H-Hai…"

That was one amazing blow.

His eyes then narrowed at a certain place.

Like she said, big. Really big.

_Nguek._

"Where are looking at, perv?" She said trough gritted teeth.

Uhh, did she just blush?

* * *

Everything was going so well for Meiko; her salary was good, she finally have a decent place to live – even though sometimes those lustful stares from her ex-costumers who happened to be living next door with their families were kind of annoying to her.

Kaito was really happy for her; that now finally someone could not touch his best friend so easily like it used to be.

"I've finally got a boyfriend." She then held one finger, "my cousin's friend, and _shit_, he's rich…"

The ever-so-gentle smile on his face disappeared, being replaced by a very unpleasant one, a _Bakab*n _face.

"You're really ugly like that, y'know?"

"Uh, really, that's great."

"…I think your brain kinda malfunctioned, Kaito…" she said, half-smirking.

"No, I really think that it's really great for you to have a boyfriend, a rich one, too!"

"Is it just me, or…" she paused as she leaned her body on the counter, successfully yanking his white collar, which nearly made him drop the wine bottle he was holding.

"You're jealous?"

_Hn._

He turned around so that now he was facing her.

Deep blue.

She almost lost herself in those breath-taking eyes, but her cheeks changed their color when he closed the distance between his lips and her ear.

"Maybe,"

Her boyfriend maybe is rich and handsome, but this one is way hotter.

Oh, _**damn.**_

* * *

One rainy night – the night before Valentine – when Kaito just finished cleaning the entire bar, Meiko suddenly appeared before him, wet from head to toe.

His expression didn't change. "What happened?"

"He dumped me." She threw her bag carelessly on the floor, all the while stepping out of a pair of high heels he's unfamiliar with – maybe her 'boyfriend' bought her them?

"What?"

She rested her head and elbows on the counter and stared at the ceiling.

"You heard that right. After a hot sex in the bathtub, he dumped me, just like that." She said; voice hoarse.

The image of her crying flashed in his brain.

_But wait, bathtub? You gotta be kidding me._

He frowned and threw her a towel. "Just clean yourself up, first."

"…yeah."

There was no sound in the bar except the sound of water splashing through the hot-blooded woman in the bathroom.

Kaito just simply rested his chin on the tip of the broom, raising a brow when his best friend came out from the bathroom, in nothing but a towel.

The mood was serious with Meiko drying her hair with her hand until the bartender spoke up.

"You look really hot like that."

"Why, thank you, sweetheart,"

"Anything for you, cupcake~"

Now that cracked the mind out of the woman.

A comfortable atmosphere engulfed the room.

"It's ironic to be dumped on a Valentine Day, y'know?"

"Off course I don't know, I haven't dated anyone, yet, Miss."

Meiko scoffed at the formality. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Me? Nineteen."

"WHAT? You're four years younger THAN ME?" she nearly threw the nearby chair to him. "Yes, you looked younger than college students – well, me too, off course – but your way of thinking is SO MUCH older than me, and you're NINETEEN? THE FUCK?"

"A-a-ahh, language, Mei-chan,"

"WHA-… uhhh…" the woman then ran her hand trough her bloody red locks. "I can't believe that for a moment I thought of seducing you-…"

"…"

"…"

"..what?"

"NO-NO, IT'S NOTHING, I'm going home now, BYE-"

"Meiko,"

"Y-YESSSHHH?"

"Why don't you stay here for the night?"

"…e-ehm."

"I can make you Bloody Mary as much as you want,"

Blushblushblushblush-…

_Cute._

"…I'll take that as a yes, Cheesecake."

Frown.

"…drop those cheesy nicknames, Kaito…"

* * *

"Hey, aren't you going to give me chocolate?"

Blink blink _blink._

"Excuse me?" He then threw a spoonful of ice cream into his waiting mouth.

"Here's the dumb Kaito again…" the self-proclaimed 'Ramen Master' said as she sighed heavily.

He laughed. "It's just really fun teasing you, but hey, this is Valentine, not White day, Mei-chan."

Crossing her arms, she gave him a questioning look. "What's the different anyway? The objective is just the same; giving chocolate to a dear someone."

Sweatdrop. "O…kay, if that's what you want to believe, Miss."

"So," she threw her hands at him. "Chocolates?"

"No."

She immediately stood up. "Whaaaaaaaat?"

"No means no."

"GODDAMIT Kaito- "inhale. Exhale. "-p-please give me some chocolates, please?"

Blink.

"You looked like ***nd***b from the anime *g****h if you smile like that, Mei-chan."

Twitch.

_Bam._

"O-okay, I'll give you some, just STOP PLEASE!" Kaito screamed helplessly as he tried to dodge the incoming punches.

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"UH-HUH!" he then turned around. "Huh, what a barbar-"

_BAMBAMBAMBAM._

That night, she finally received a box of chocolate wrapped in pink with love patterns on it.

"…If I don't know better, it seemed like you prepare this with all your might."

"Hm? I am."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…L-let's go inside…"

"O-okay…"

And when they went inside…

"…what the heck is this…?"

"Hehehe, I thought I should give you something special, so I decided to give this unlimited-…"

"BOOGIE ICE CHOCO-RAINBOW MILKY WHITE EXTRA? ARE YOU NUTS YOU NUTTY NUT-HEAD? I ASKED YOU TO GIVE ME CHOCOLATES, n-not a box of CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!"

A sudden grin appeared on Kaito's face, "What's the different anyway? The objective is just the same; giving chocolate to a dear someone."

A vein popped on a certain red-haired woman's forehead. "Fuck you…" she sighed and then shrugged. "Damn with that, at least it still tastes like chocolate…" she said as she flung herself to the seat beside him. "Well, let's eat…"

The only sound heard was the sound of Kaito slurping the ice cream and Meiko flipping some channels on the TV.

"Ne, Kaito,"

"Hn?"

"I love ya…"

"…Hm. I already know about that."

"At least say that you love me too, dumbass…"

"If that's want you want," he leaned closer to give her a soft peck on the lips.

"…you're one chessy guy, Kaito…" the woman said as she licked the ice-cream the blue-haired young man gave to her soft lips.

"Hehehe, already know about that, too~"

~end~

* * *

a/n: Hello, Fuu's back~~~! This fic is Haefalent's request (sorry that you have to wait a long time for this piece of junktrashnotworthofreading fic!)

And... I didn't proofreaded this cause my head still hurts for staying up late to finish this fic. I know this one is rushed because I desperately want to finish this.

Well, I hope you enjoy this ad please leave me a review, if you don't mind :)

~fuu


End file.
